


Late Night Talks

by Starlit_Chaos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I mean, M/M, a lil bit, but at the end they're a little happy?, dont read if you want anything remotely fluffy, its still just a shit ton of emotions, look random person reading this, slight comfort at the end i think?, they're discussing the imminent fall of the barricade and how they'll die tomorrow, this isnt happy, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlit_Chaos/pseuds/Starlit_Chaos
Summary: Um. Hi? This is just a little conversation between Enjolras and Grantaire, the night before the barricade falls.(Is that a long enough summary?)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Late Night Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I, uh, hope you like it!
> 
> Fair warning: this is not happy. At all. Just straight angst.
> 
> My tumblr is @starlit-chaos  
> come throw bananas into my inbox, idk
> 
> Enjoy! (Weep.)

“R, you know I have to do this. I have to stand up and fight for freedom. It’s who I am. I do not wish to see you fall as well. That is why I keep my distance.” Enjolras smiled sadly, already knowing how the other would react.

“Why must there always be this distance? Stay! Stay here, with me, and live to see tomorrow!” He sighed. “No, I get it. The cause is always first with you. Your first love will always be Paris. I accepted that the day I fell for you. That doesn’t ease the pain, however. That doesn’t make it any easier to live with. To know that the one you love will die and yet be unable to prevent it.”

“Grantaire-”

“No. I understand why you must do this, but in return, you must leave me to grieve for what could have been. After all,” he brandished his bottle with a feeble smile, “we both know that I am far too experienced in drowning my sorrows.”

Said bottle was then plucked from his hand. He gaped, turning to face Enjolras; the thief in question was leaning against the wall, having already hidden the bottle far from view.

“Listen, please. You are not mistaken; the likelihood of us coming out unscathed- hell, even alive- is low, now that all the other barricades have fallen. Your pessimistic scenario is, wretched as it may be, the most likely outcome here. But why must you grieve lost love before it is even lost? We have time - precious little time, but time nevertheless. Why waste it on that damned drink when you could spend it with me?”

Grantaire had been glaring throughout the speech, heartfelt as it may have been, but as Enjolras finished he softened. ”I see your point, my Apollo, but how can I enjoy tonight knowing the death and destruction that comes with dawn?” 

Enjolras grasped the other man’s hand and sat down next to him. “I know you wish for a different ending, but our story is not a happy one, and we still have tonight. Stay here, with me, and let us have this time together. Let us celebrate what we have, and what we could have had - for having you and losing you is far better than never having you at all.”

Grantaire stared into Enjolras’s eyes for a moment, seemingly looking for something, then relented with a half-hearted frown and a shine in his eyes - not that he would admit it. “I could never deny you anything, my Apollo. Fine - let us have this time together then. One more night- then I will grieve.”


End file.
